Sharp Thorns
by JoviClutch
Summary: He was craving for something special , and She was willing to share. But will this romeo and juliet thing work for these brooding bloodsuckers ? Kol/Katherine TVD
1. Chapter 1

The rich scent of her long dark hair. It melted his insides with seduction and lust. The young evenings turned dark when she would strut silently across the streets of Mystic Falls, as If she was queen of them all. Who knew, Katerina Petrova was such an innocent angel on the outside. It was the inside that drew Kol closer to her. The darkness she possessed, the wry smirk that plastered on her lips. She had everything he wanted. The beauty and the beast. The angel and the devil. He was feeling something in his heart. He longed for the very moment, he would take her. Lust, only lust fished in his deep mind as he bit on his lips sexually.

"

"Kol, what are you looking at?" Rebekah asked monstrously. Her eyes flared with concern and distraught. He was eyeing the locals, and she felt alone. Klaus was making his appearance to them in front of the famous, Mystic Grill. He was lost himself. Lost in blond, curvaceous, beauty. Caroline had caught his gaze from a far, still angry about what had happen between them earlier that week. Before Esther's attempt to kill them all, she was finally warming up to him. Until he accused her of something she hadn't known about. Klaus was troubled. His apologies were all useless, because she tried stabbing wood through his heart plenty of times. He felt like dying. Even he couldn't cause the impossible.

"Nik, don't start howling for that blond bimbo now." Rebekah turned her oceanic gaze to meet her brother's reflecting stare. His brows furrowed with anger.

"Oh please Rebekah, don't make me resume back to your sympathetic side. Yearning for a human." Kol added in, taking his eyes from Katherine's dark locks. His auburn gaze was filled with amusement as he let the coffee wet his bottom lips. Klaus let out a pleased chortle before he raked a shaky hand through his hair. Rebekah began to scowl . Her face reddened with embarrassment as her brothers swam in joyous chortles .

"How 'bout you put a dagger in your heart and call it a deal , since your heart isn't warm enough to take pity on Matt. He's such a doll other than that slutty Petrova your eyes been stalking ." She shuffled her brows proudly before taking a seat , blocking the sun with her reflecting locks. Kol's lips curled dangerously, his white pearls glistening with the beauty of her perfectly curled lips.

"Oh Rebekah, you can think anyway of Katerina. She's one hell of a women that I don't mind fancying." Kol had dragged his last words slowly, causing Klaus to shudder in annoyance.

" I have to agree with Bekah on this one, Kol. Why Katerina. She screwed with us all and you know it." Klaus' brows began to stiffen as Kol darted his flared gaze towards them.

"Niklaus , just because you like Blonds doesn't mean I have to. I'll kiss the ground dark haired women walk on. I'll worship the ground Katerina walks on. She's gorgeous , dark , smart." He began to describe her in many ways as possible. It caused a disgusted vibe to soar through the air of the originals. Rebekah began to gag secretly.

" Kol, who's corrupted your precious empty head with such disgusting manners ?" She exclaimed. Not only has she been startled by the appearance of Katherine, but she was also annoyed.

" Ouch, Blondie that hurts." The glint of sarcasm in her auburn bulbs gave Kol a devious smirk. She cackled with amusement.

" Who knew I was so famous, missed me Klaus?" Her gaze sprung from one original brother to the next. Klaus eyes laid quietly on her as he examined her features calmly.

"Yes, I missed the way you would cry for mercy, or beg for forgiveness. How about I rip your heart out and we'll call it even." A faux smile speeded on his lips before Katherine turned away from them.

"I'll take my leave before anything get crazy and precious Elena get hauled in with my death." She stated loosely so that Klaus would hear her.

" Did you know, that I always have a witch on my side. Kill me and you human hybrid maker goes bye-bye." She managed to locate the pleasure in Kol's golden moons, she smirked recklessly before taking her leave . Klaus' eyes burned with frustration while Rebekah scowled. Kol sat there watching the feminine version of himself strut through the bright light of mystic falls.

"Like I said brother, Smart." He slapped down a hundred dollar bill before taking his leave, jogging after Katherine as if that was his owner. Rebekah and Klaus stared puzzled, wondering what has really taken over his little brother. It was Kol who kept either one of them from ripping the dreadful doppelgänger's throat out. She was also linked to Elena, which wasn't easy for Klaus. He needed a witch, but Bonnie wouldn't help now. It was too late for favors. She lost her will to help when her mother lost the will of magic.

"Nik, you have to do something , Katerina will leave him wounded." She stated silently. Klaus watched his sister from a far , his brows calmly flatten with emptiness. He hadn't thought about that. He knew he had to do something , find someone. The Salvatore brothers , Klaus thought before slamming a fifty dollar bill over his brother's generous donation.

He had a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

" I don't think your brother approves of you sneaking out to meet a bad girl like me, Kol." Katherine's rosy hued lips flashed red as she began to pause in her steps, leaving an advantaged for Kol. His face lit up as he took her by the fingers, her soft cold digits leaving him breathless.

"There is no need to be so vulgar, Katerina. Niklaus can't stop me from having what I want."

" And what is that?" Her lips pursed with amusement before she can lean against the chipped building wall. She hadn't known how far she had led Kol, but it kept a mysterious vibe on her. Katherine knew he liked that.

" Hmm, it has been so long. Where are we may I ask?" Kol wet his lips with his tongue, causing Katherine to shudder under his weight. He had pinned her along the brick wall, a minimum of space pressuring between them.

"Don't think I have a clue. Please, remove you hands." She asked teasingly. Kol watched her surprisingly. Stubborn original, Katherine thought before biting her plum bottom lips.

Kol watched her. Interest soaking his lids before he tore his fingertips from hers. He was longing for something special, something to light the darkness in his gaze. Sparks flew automatically and that wry smirk curled on her rosy hued lips. Beauty possessed her light cheeks. The glow of her skin shined brighter under the limbs of the moon. Kol watched in awe. Stepping back to take in all of her. The bouncy curls running down her slender sides. That curvaceous body luring him to her. Katherine stood with a witty grin plastered on her lips. Watching her in pure silence was all he needed. Kol wanted her. Katherine wanted Kol. Lust. It was the lust that was growing amongst them. The need to take her right there on the cold, cracked pavement. The urge to twirl tongues with him. To grope every inch of her polished skin, just to feel her. Just to feel him.

" There is something satisfying about you." Kol admitted. Their reflecting gazes intertwined shockingly. Katherine was still hovered in the corner by Kol's muscular stance. Inches away she can inhale his sweet scent. The alluring stench of Dolce & Gabbana and death.

" Oh Yeah? What is that, Kol?" She asked curiously. Katherine began to bat her lashes rapidly. She was flirting, He thought. Under the dim light of the sun, Katherine's body began to darken, but her pupils shined like crystals against the light. Kol decided to stay silent, but his lips moved anyways. Along with Katherine's slowly. It was soft, malicious, mind feeding deliciousness they both couldn't get enough of. Katherine's fingertips glided softly amongst his cheeks as his massive palms massaged her hips.

" I like you." He said heavenly against her lips. Kol could taste the smile she connected on her lips playfully. She felt the same, but everyone else. They were just there, taking up space and lying their two cents in everything.

" What about Kl-" Katherine began. Kol placed a finger against her moist lips.

"Niklaus can't stop me from feeling something for you Katerina." Another kiss planted on her lips. They stood there for mere moments, sharing saliva and personal space. They needed to be together, they needed each other.

The hard part was, his family.

/~/

Klaus barged in through the doors of the Salvatore home as if he'd been invited mere hours ago. Stefan was already down the stairs facing his mortal enemy. The undead soul he hated and was willing to kill, if there was a way.

" I need a favor." A sarcastic bulge of laughter sprouted from ends of the house. Damon was already by his brother's side, sipping on a cold glass of blood and spicy bourbon.

" A Favor? Since when does wolf-boy need a favor from us Stefan?" Damon and Stefan gave each other nonchalant gestures causing Klaus to twirl his teal spheres in amusement.

" Not a favor, an order. I need Katerina gone. Away from me, away from Rebekah, Elena, and away from Kol." Damon was minutes away from spitting the tasty blood from his damped lips.

Stefan's pupils dilated with confusion.

"Hmm, Looks like Katherine's taste in men just keep getting worse." Damon broke into laughter before turning away from the muted crowd. His eyebrows narrowed with amusement.

" Why don't you just rip her heart out, or drive a stake through her heart till she turns to complete ash?" Damon asked curiously. His boots slowly cackling against the smooth wooden pavement, until silence took over. Stefan eyes narrowed towards Klaus quizzically.

" Unless you don't want to. Don't tell me you love her." Stefan tried to joke. Klaus began to scowl bitterly. Damon letting a soft chuckle past his lips.

" Heavens no. She's linked to Elena, so if she dies, Elena does to." That caused a silence to erupt also. Damon swiftly turned on his heel to meet Klaus' reflecting gaze.

"We need to find Bonnie." He said sharply, his voice faltering as if he'd lost his mind. Stefan watched him before turning toward the stairs.

"I'll call her know." As Stefan parted himself from Damon and Klaus, he rushed up the stair for his phone.

" So, what if Bonnie doesn't help?" Klaus asked curiously. Damon's eyes widen stupidly.

" What makes you think she won't Elena is her best friend!" Damon was frustrated. He couldn't loose Elena now, even though she already hated him.

" Well you did kill her mother because of her!" Klaus stated firmly. Damon bit his lips angrily. Before he could say anything else defensive, Stefan took his spot near the entrance.

" She's not picking up." He said quietly. Stefan's gaze switched between both distraught male parasites that stood in the main hall of his home. He couldn't see Elena die. He couldn't stand loosing something he cherish so much.

" Well boys. Its time to go witch Hunting."


End file.
